


Everything that I am

by YuukoUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/pseuds/YuukoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An army is coming his way... and before the threat reach his people Sasuke decides to intervene, even if that implies that he has to sacrifice himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything that I am

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction-net the 15 of july 2008.  
> This fic was beta'ed by Aikage, however English is not my first language, I hope you can forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Historical attempt, a pwp-history fic... situaded in the Romans' invasion of Britain.

A small bonfire made of dead wood brought light to the resting place while surrounded by dancing kids and smiling faces. Music played in the night while a wife kissed her man, rousing a loud voice to toast, "To our fearless leader! He who has fought dozens for Romans but succumbs to his wife", which was promptly followed by an uproar of laughter spreading thru the night. It all broke his heart.

A battle was coming, but they were not afraid. Numbers mattered, but they were a prideful kin. They all become his family when they embraced him after his own clan was wiped out. He was just a small child, the only one that was left.

They saved him from his loneliness; they saved him from the nothingness. _'I won't let them die'_ was his first thought when he found out that an army was coming their way. That filth... those pigs! They had different faces but they still brought back time the memories of his younger days, troubling his mind.

No, he wouldn't let his people die. He wouldn't let _them_ take all that away. Even if he had to sacrifice himself, he wouldn't have this warmth ripped away from him again. 

As the night advanced he went back to the wooden cabin he slept in. he liked it simple: a couple vessels, a small altar to the forest gods, some candles that were almost never used and, in the center of the wall was the place where he let his shield and sword rest.

Sasuke had dealt with his demons and he knew that nobody would forgive him, but he was fine with that. Those people would die for their honor and he was about to take that away from them, yet he didn't care.

\- - - 

The moon shone at the top of the sky, clouds tried unsuccessfully to cover its beauty. The night sounds filled his ears; an ancient owl hooted in the background as his bare feet touched the green carpet of the forest as a warm breeze caressed his skin.

He knew where to go and what waited for him. He was afraid and only his strong will allowed him to keep going. His exterior was serene as he calmly walked toward his destiny. However, he knew that he had to face watchdogs first. He let out an unheard deep sigh when he realized that stealth won't serve him now.

A huge bonfire lit up the camp and his face fell into a small scowl. The wood was taken from living trees and his distaste for these pigs only deepened. A small dry piece of wood lay forgotten in the dirt and he stepped on it. The 'crack' sound fulfilled its purpose in letting the soldiers know that someone was there.

"So, who the fuck are you?" 

Said the first one to notice him as the other ones stood up. Sasuke didn't say anything as the soldiers came closer.

"Look, fresh meat" said another pig while they surrounded him. 

"You got balls to come here alone"

"What do you want pretty boy?"

Sasuke frowned when that pig dares to touch him. He slapped the soldier's hand away and mocking laughs could be heard at the same time an angry growl left that pig's snout, but as soon as the soldier raised his hand to hit him a deep rich voice rung through the night.

"That's enough"

Instant discipline met the young captain and all his soldiers fell into formation, making a path toward the intruder.

"Capitan Usumaki, Sir..." said one of them "...this garbage has entered the base camp"

Sasuke's frown deepened, but not at the name he was called. No, he frowned at the sight that met his eyes. This man, Captain Naruto Uzumaki, was well known due to all the battles that he waged and won at his young age. The loyalty of his soldiers was legendary and his calculated yet fierce combat skills were renowned as well.

But nothing had prepared Sasuke for Captain Uzumaki himself. 

Candlelight lit up the man from behind giving him a yellowish ethereal halo, complimenting his golden hair and sun kissed skin. Sasuke's family prayed to the moon, and gods, this man was the sun. He had broad shoulders and strong arms, so tall and imposing. A handsome face pierced him with deep blue eyes and Sasuke felt a sudden desire to kneel at his side. He projected so much power, the way he moved screamed strength and beauty.

"Is that so?" he asked with an amused smile aimed at the stoic native. He lifted a large hand, "Come with me to my chamber" he ended the command with no warmth left behind.

Two of the soldiers attempted to grab him by his arms but Sasuke shook them away. He glared at them, his pride shining through his eyes, as he walked behind the man, never once lowering his sight. 

As they came closer to the tent, soldiers rushed to hold the fabric open for them. The captain stopped at the entrance and waited for Sasuke to come closer. They looked into each other's eyes, measuring one another. Sasuke kept walking and entered without a word, followed closely by the captain. 

A small sound was heard when the fabric of the tent closed, leaving them on their own. Sasuke's body tensed when he found himself left alone with this man and tried to reign in his emotions by looking over the place as the captain poured some wine in a golden cup. Sasuke was not surprised to find the place illuminated by candles. a large marble eagle dominated the space but Sasuke's eyes seemed to be called to that man. Calculating eyes met Sasuke's and he held them for a few seconds

Trying to distract his racing heart, Sasuke moved close to a small pedestal that had some old looking scrolls laying on top with drawings unknown to him. He felt the captain's eyes on him when he lay at the eagle's side.

"Can you read boy?" asked the deep voice.

"No"

"Pity, such beautiful words of splendor and wisdom" 

"And can these words..." Sasuke spat "of splendor and wisdom explain why your ruler must destroy my people?"

He received an encrypted smile in response. "Because that is the way things are. We are a superior civilization. And one day the entire world will know the peace of Rome." 

Sasuke snorted "You Romans, all you talk about is peace when all you do is kill."

The golden god left his cup of wine behind as he came closer. 

"I know you are not here to insult me or my emperor... so, what is it then?"

"I came here to beg for the lives of my people" Sasuke stated calmly as he looked directly into the captain eyes.

"Usually those requests come with some tribute." 

Sasuke sighed internally when, with small and graceful movements, all his clothes were left behind. It wasn't until the last article fell to the carpet that he finally felt self-conscious. This roman god circled him slowly like a very hungry hunter stalking its prey. A chill went down Sasuke's spine when the captain licked his lips, yet he showed no excitement and no fear when the blond came from behind and whispered in his ear:

"And tell me boy, why shouldn't I just take what I want?"

"Because I offer you everything that I am."

His own eyes widened in surprise, grateful that the man was behind. The simple yet honest answer confused not only him.

He held his breath when the warm body against his pulled back. While waiting for the crude remark he got his own surprise.

With a fast movement a collar was fastened around his neck and before he could react a strong hand grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around. Lips connected with lips while a tongue was forced itself inside. They engaged in a deep kiss, both fighting for dominance. Sasuke could feel a hand traveling from his hipbone to the nape of his neck, bringing him closer to the captain as he kept fighting into the kiss. Sasuke bit the invading tongue hard enough to draw blood until he was pulled back by his new collar, silently reminding him of his request.

Unwillingly, Sasuke stopped fighting the intruding appendage and felt a dominant smirk against his lips which only served to fuel his annoyance with the man. He stood completely naked in front of the fully clothed captain, but he stubbornly wouldn't do anything to change that fact –even when he started to feel bothered by it. A calloused hand teased his painfully erect nipple while going south at an agonizingly slow pace. When the hand touched his pubic hair his body started to tremble but nothing compared to when the captain finally stroked his dick.

It was fully erect in within seconds and Sasuke almost came right then if it wasn't for his obstinate nature. But every moment became more difficult by the second as the kiss never slackened nor did the hand speed up. He tried —successfully so far— to hold back any sounds other than his deep breaths, unbeknownst to him, making the captain more excited about his prey.

The hand on Sasuke's neck slowly but firmly started to pull his body down, the other one stroking his erection brought Sasuke closer to the edge. His outer countenance betrayed nothing but a firm grip in the captain arms to support himself. When Sasuke finally lay on the carpet the captain spread his legs with his own making himself comfortable above him, leaving Sasuke exposed and vulnerable. He hated being like this! 

But everything was forgotten when a hot mouth engulfed him whole. _'Fuck'_ pant... _'Aren't I the one who's supposed to...'_ gasp... _'Oh shit!'_ The captain's mouth felt wonderful on his length, sucking, licking, stroking and the perfect use of teeth. Sasuke could feel himself falling into the void as there was nothing to hold on except the captain.

He couldn't hold on anymore! His body craved to scream! To let go! To call the captain's name as he came but his mind refused to submit _'Don't stop!'_ he thought when the captain give a particularly hard suck _'Aaaaah!'_ Sasuke could feel his own precum mixed with the captain's saliva going down to his balls. _'Oooh... Do-Don't stop!'_ His brain went into overload when he realized that he had a couple of fingers already buried deep inside. His eyes were shut tightly, his hands tried to hold on to the carpet as he felt his body tense, his skin a deep crimson blush as waves of pleasure ripped through him.

Everything went black for a few seconds, his body felt too heavy and his breathing was too fast. Trying to take deep breaths Sasuke opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but he could distinguish the outline of the captain standing at his feet. With a little trouble and blinking a few times to clear his mind, Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows, his penis jolting when he saw the captain's lusting eyes.

With their eyes locked on to each other's, the captain started to take off his cloak, letting it fall unconcerned where it landed. He put one foot between Sasuke's legs, raising a brow in a silent command for him to remove his boots. Sasuke, clearly annoyed, complied getting an, unseen, pleased smile. 

"What is your name boy?" the captain asked while he took off the rest of his clothes.

"Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan."

"Sasuke..." he repeated in a whisper, and as the last remaining piece of fabric fell he continued, "You can call me Naruto when we are like this"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Sasuke watched, with his mouth barely open as Naruto stood smugly at his feet, focusing on the way his muscles flexed unconsciously and his large erection heavily leaked precum.

The blond came closer and knelt in front of Sasuke, leaning in to share a deep kiss. Sasuke got aroused again when he tasted his own essence on Naruto's lips and since he was so focused on the kiss, he didn't notice the strong arms take hold of him until he was lifted into the air.

"I can walk, damn it! Put me down!" 

Sasuke said giving him an angry glare, more because of his pride than anything else. When Naruto put him down, his legs were shaking but he silently thanked the gods that he was able to actually walk.

Naruto was amused to say the least.

Through all his journeys he had never came across someone like Sasuke, so fierce and beautiful. He smiled a bit when he saw Sasuke slowly walking towards the bed, a little dazed. He was such an attractive specimen. They were almost the same height and while Naruto had muscles, Sasuke was perfectly toned with strong but elegant features. The ethereal glow that seemed to come from his skin was even more prominent thanks to his eyes. Those eyes promised to lure Naruto into a private world ever since he first laid eyes on them. 

So honest and arrogant... Naruto promised himself, as he stroked his erection, that he would make that man scream in pleasure.

And when Sasuke reached the bed Naruto couldn't hold it any longer. In the same instant that Sasuke put one knee on the mattress Naruto was behind him. When the second knee touched the soft fabric, with one hand on the pale back, Naruto pushed Sasuke down to the mattress while with his other hand seized Sasuke's hip bringing him closer. With one firm movement he thrust his erection all the way in.

Even in the years to come Naruto couldn't describe the animalistic sound that left Sasuke's lips the first time Naruto claimed him. Was it pain? Was it pleasure? He was never able to tell.

But he knew he was satisfied with the way that Sasuke had the sheets clenched and his eyes shut. He loved the way Sasuke's breath hitched every time he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Naruto" Sasuke said in a small whisper.

Along with his slow thrusts, Naruto rested his weight on Sasuke's back, coming closer to his ear and whispered, "That's it" -thrust- "Sasuke" -thrust- "I'm the one..." -thrust- "fucking you" thrust. After that Naruto roughly bit Sasuke's shoulder, applying more pressure to his body until Sasuke's arms finally gave out.

With only his ass up, Sasuke prayed for his dear sanity, he couldn't take this treatment from the blond any longer. Biting the sheets under him, trying to hold back any other sound, he barely noticed when Naruto pulled down his legs. Sasuke was now laying totally flat on the bed while Naruto kept thrusting inside of him.

Naruto hands searched for his, interlacing when they found each other, giving Naruto another point of support. He smiled when he noticed that Sasuke held his ass up a little bit up to grant him better access. 

"You look so good like this", a small circular movement of hips, "In my bed", he licked Sasuke's neck. "You feel so fucking good" a hard thrust "so fucking tight." 

Something snapped in Sasuke's mind "Nnnh-naaah"

That was it! That was the reaction Naruto was waiting for. Naruto kept thrusting as the whimper grew louder and the pink blush on Sasuke's cheeks deepened. Naruto was experienced to know that it was a sign that his lover was approaching to his climax. So at the appropriate moment, he pulled back without a simple warning. He said he would make Sasuke scream and he never went back in his word.

Sasuke felt the lost immediately but his senses were so overwhelmed that he couldn't react as he still felt the phantom of Naruto plunging inside of him. Oh gods! He had been so close. he felt ashamed. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, to want like this, to crave like this.

Naruto turned Sasuke around so they faced each other. He was so eager that he didn't notice that Sasuke had helped him with the task. He pushed in again and wrapped Sasuke's legs around his waist. Naruto began the slow dance once more, taking his time to drink in the view of the man below him. He placed his hands around Sasuke's wrists and put them on either side of Sasuke's head. While still thrusting, Naruto licked Sasuke's neck, stopped at the nape and gave a hard suck, earning him a loud moan. 

"You taste so good Sasuke." Another moan. "Does it feel good?" A harder thrust. "My cock buried deep inside of your tight ass"

"Oh gods... yes... yes... aaaah"

Naruto started to thrust harder, sucking on a spot that made Sasuke moan louder and louder. 

"More... harder..."

"Yes... that's it. Tell me what you want" he whispered in Sasuke's ear before plunging his tongue in, "Like this?"

"Oooh... Naruto!"

"I love how you sound so needy like that..."

And then Naruto buried his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, pushing in and out, penetrating him, and greedily drinking all the moans and whimpers that escaped Sasuke's throat. He didn't have to hold Sasuke's wrists any longer as he was now reduced to a boneless puddle of pleasure. His mouth ripped away from Naruto's as screams of pleasure, unable to be held back any longer, insisted on being shared with the world.

Sasuke's legs were brought to Naruto's shoulders giving him deeper access. Sasuke eyes were shut while he shook his head from side to side feeling the world spin, the only constant being Naruto. He clutched him like he was the only anchor he would have in his life. 

"It's so deep... so deep"

"You like that, don't you? I bet you love the way my cock feels within you... I wish you could see what I do, how my cock disappears inside your ass"

"Oooh Naruto"

"Yeah... how every time I pull back your needy ass clenches, looking for my cock"

"Aaah... Please... Please..." in his eyes were tears of ecstasy, his face flushed. He was craving more but the pleasure was too much that it almost hurt.

"Tell me, I want to hear you say what you desire"

A dark alluring voice responded to his request "Oh gods... please... do it harder... deeper... I need you to take me, to claim me."

"Open your eyes."

"I-I can't."

The thrusts were getting more frantic, much harder. The blush on Sasuke's face was becoming darker, yet it seemed he was missing something to reach his climax. 

"Do it."

Sasuke's back was arched, his breath was ragged, his toes were curled and he slowly tried to open his eyes but a hard thrust made him whimper.

"Do it."

Naruto's body was over him yet his weight didn't bother him at all. On the contrary, it gave him a strange comfort and his own length was being rubbed within their bodies. With all the strength that he had left, he locked his eyes with Naruto's, bringing him closer to the edge.

"I'm taking you... I'm claiming you... you are mine."

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... aaah... I'm yours... please fill me... fill me with your cum"

"I will... I will fill your needy ass with my cum... but now I want you to come for me"

Something snapped in Sasuke's psyche when he heard the command and with a hoarse scream of "Na-Naruto" he came lost in those blue eyes. The couple of thrusts that made Naruto come to his own climax, were so painfully pleasurable that Sasuke felt like he was about to explode. The feeling of Naruto's cum inside of him brought him to a blissful slumber, his last memory being his own name in his lover's lips.

\- - - 

Hours? Minutes? Days? Sasuke didn't know, but when he leisurely regained consciousness, feeling heavily drained, he noticed that they were under the covers. he could still feel Naruto's weight above and his length pulsating inside of him. A hand caressing his hair prompted him to face his lover; Sasuke's hand laid exploring touches on Naruto's face.

"Naruto..." his eyes were closing again "my people..?"

"Not by my hand Sasuke... not by my hand"

And Sasuke fell back to oblivion with a content smile.


End file.
